Naruto - Mighty Rock Lee
by Yashin1999
Summary: I decided to make a New story about Rock Lee. What would happen if it was Rock Lee that had been gone for 3 years and not Naruto. Read my fanfic to find out :3. BAH!
1. Chapter 1: Almost home again

_Naruto_

 **This is my new Fanfiction.**

 **I do not own the characters in this.**

Chapter one: _Almost home again_

On the road home: Rock Lee's POV.

After Timeskip.

"Ahh". I said peacefully.

I took a deep breath. It's been a while since I talked to Naruto and the others. It's going to be great seeing them again. Gai Sensei and I had been gone for almost 3 years. I trained so hard. I can't wait to show my new cool moves to Naruto and the others. 10 hours of training every single day. It had been rough sometimes, but it was all worth It. Tears of joy started to run down my face as I thought of Neji and Tenten.

"Hey Lee, wipe those tears away. Let's get going shall we? The others are waiting" Gai said while shaking his head.

"Heh… Sure Gai Sensei" i said while wiping my tears away.

"Let's see who can make it to Konoha first, Okay?" He said while getting into position.

"Heh.. You sure are fast Sensei….But not fast enough" I said with a smirk.

I went into running position.

"Okay 1…..2….GO!" Gai shouted while running on the count of 2.

Gai sensei began to run towards Konoha.

"HEY GAI... YOU CHEATER!" i Shouted in anger.

I took of the weights of my legs in a fast pace. A loud bang could be heard when the weights hit the ground. I ran right past him, and kept going while I said.

"HEY GAI SENSEI! WHY SO SLOW EH?" i said with a smile going from ear to ear.

Gai had a face expression that could kill a person. Gai began to run faster and faster. But there was no way he could catch up. The only way he could catch up is if he used the eight inner gates. And that is too dangerous when it's just a race for fun. I could finally see the Hokage Rocks between the big trees. Suddenly a big green tinge flew right past me. I got annoyed when I found out that was Gai Sensei using Eight inner gates.

"Why does Gai Sensei always want to win? Even if he has to use the eight inner gates" I thought.

A voice could be heard far ahead of me.

"BAH LEE. SEE YOU AT KONOHA" Gai shouted while running with the speed of sound.

"Enough of this!" I Said while getting more focused on winning the race.

I took my hands up in front of my face and focused hard. I could feel all my chakra bursting out of my body.

"SEVENTH GATE OF WONDER OPEN!" I shouted with all my force

The lower part of my stomach almost exploded. I felt like I was faster than the speed of sound.

I could see Gai sensei far ahead of me. Nevertheless, I haven't given up yet. I never give up. Even if I have to die. Gai came closer and closer to me. Gai had only opened the fifth gate. The gate of Limit. I knew that I would win, but I also knew that I would experience a lot more pain than he would. Gai was only a few meters ahead. I ran right past him.

"See ya Gai." I said with the biggest smirk.

"Wait WHAT, Lee, why. It's only a race." He said while slowing down a little.

Gai started to laugh

"Heh... That's the Lee I know and love. KEEP GOING LEE!" He said while breathing heavily.

I had tears in my eyes. Gai sensei always believed at me. He never lets me down. Even when I have a bad day, he always cheers me up. He always claps me on the shoulder and says

" I believe in you kid".

Now I was really far ahead. I could see the big gate of Konoha Gakure. It's been almost 3 years. I can't wait to see what they look like now. Does Naruto still have that outfit on? How does Akamaru look like? And maybe.. Just maybe, Sakura loves me. All those questions are going to be answered in a minute or two. Only a few kilometers more and I'm there.

"AHH" I screamed while looking back at Gai.

I could feel the pain coming through me like thousands of swords. My vision began to be blurred, so it was hard to jump from tree to tree. "I have to stop for a while" I said to myself in pain. I stopped at a big tree with big green leaves. I sat down and began to breathe heavily. I knew that the pain would stop tomorrow, but the pain got worse and worse. After about 3 minutes Gai came.

"You alright Lee,?"Gai said in pain. While trying to breathe

"Yeah.." I mumbled while trying to breathe.

I coughed a lot. And sometimes blood came up. The after effects of the eight inner gates is the worst of all pain.

"Lee.. Get on my back and I will carry you the rest of the way" Gai said with a smile. He were in pain, i could tell that.

I almost couldn't move. I just nodded.

He grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder

"Let's go Lee. Hang on tight" Gai said while struggling with me on his back.

Gai used the last of his Gate of Limits

"Gai I…. I don't. Feel so..good" I said while trying to stay awake. My eyes began to be more blurred and blurred. And about 1-2 minutes after I passed out. I dreamt of Sakura. She and I were on a bench right under a big tree with pink leaves. We talked and laughed, just having a great time. And then she said that i should close my eye. And as I explored deeper and deeper into the dream, Gai woke me up.

"Lee.. LEE!... Wake up!" He shouted right into my ear.

"Huh.. Gai Sensei.. Are we there yet?" I said while waking. I was like I had been drinking a hole bottle of Sake. My headache began to hit in. I felt like i was dying. Gai laid me on the ground. I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. I looked up slowly.

Gai looked at me with tears in his eyes

 **A/F**

 **Yeah Cliffhanger (HAHAHAHAH)**

 **I hate them too. I decided to stop the first chapter here. I hope you liked it and I know that it's not the best but It's what I can deliver.**

 **BAH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where is everyone?

**Naruto - Mighty Rock Lee**

 **Chapter 2: What happened?**

Outside Konoha: Rock Lees POV

"Gai, what is it..." I said frightened while looking at Gai.

He had an empty expression. Like he didn't have a soul. Gai never usually looks that way. Something bad had happened. I looked up. The only thing I could see was fire, fire everywhere. Ashes flew everywhere. Dust and embers from the fire got spreaded in the air like thousands of stars.

"G-Gai… Wha...What is this? This… This cannot be Konoha". I said while a red glow could be seen everywhere.

This wasn't an accident. Someone or something had started this fire. Gai looked right into the big bonfire that once had been our hometown.

"Konoha has been burned to the ground," Gai said while falling on his knees.

Drops of tears fell from his cheeks. The heat from the burning city was so hot that trees nearby started to catch on fire. Only the Hokage rock was standing in all its glory. There were no signs of enemies nearby.

"Gai, let's get to safety," I said while going to Gai. He was like a puppet. A puppet that wasn't controlled by anyone. He didn't say anything, he didn't move.

I grabbed his sleeve. "Come on Gai, this building can collapse anytime now!" I said while using my strength to get Gai on his feet's. Now he finally cooperated with me. He was heavy but I had to move him or else he was going to be crushed. I looked around for a spot to hide. I looked behind me and saw some trees. We moved over to the trees, while Konoha was about to collapse. And within a second Konoha Collapsed. Embers were flying right at us like a tsunami. I stepped in front of Gai in a fast pace.

"Watch out Gai!" I said while I pushed Gai behind a big tree. I held up my guard and used my chakra to make a chakra-shield, to block off all the embers and pieces of wood coming right at me. Embers and wood were hitting my shield with the speed of light. The force pushed me back. The shield was about to crack. Small cracks at the corner of the shield started to get bigger and bigger. I knew the shield would break sooner or less. Suddenly It stopped. I was out of chakra and breath. Sweat were dripping down my chin as I moved slowly towards Gai.

"Are you okay Gai?" I asked while trying to breathe. He looked at me

"Yeah I'm okay… Thanks to you Lee." He said proudly while getting up. He moved towards me to give me a hug. And within a second a big noise could be heard. It was like a explosion. A large dust cloud were coming right at us. All of the dust, ashes and embers had been turned into a big dust cloud. "We can't stay here!" I shouted, while thinking of a new hiding spot. But It didn't take more than ten seconds before the dust cloud got us surrounded. It was impossible to see through. It was like the thickest fog. But just more deadly to breathe in. Gai grabbed my shoulder.

"Lee, The dust isn't safe to breathe in. We need to move now!" he said while holding his hand close to his mouth hoping it would help from the dust cloud.

Gai used hand signals to communicate with me. We needed to hold our breath. The dust made my vision blurred, so it was hard to find a way out if the dust cloud. Gai pointed his finger upwards while shouting.

"JUMP NOW!" Gai shouted while jumping into the air. And within a second Gai was gone. I couldn't see through the dust cloud. I had to jump.

I used all my chakra to jump as high as I could. The dust cloud suddenly stopped getting bigger and bigger. As I was in the air, I saw Gai was laying down on another branch high up in the air. He was totally down, both physical and mental. I used the last of my chakra to get to the branch where Gai were. While I was in the air, I looked down. Konoha was still on fire and now it just looked like a battleground. I grabbed the branch and pulled me up. Gai were laying down and breathing heavily on the ground.

"Gai... Who would do such a thing...? I mean, burn down a whole town... Isn't that a little bit over the line. And who can even do that while Naruto and Kakashi and other strong ninjas are in the town". I said while a tear dropped from my chin.

Gai sighed while drops of tears hit the ground.

"I really don't know Lee, Somebody powerful enough to destroy a whole town with some of the strongest ninjas in it I guess".

The person or thing behind the fire was a total mystery. And it didn't look like there was any people left at Konoha. Therefore, I decided to ask Gai again.

"Gai, Isn't it a little strange, that there wasn't one single body back at Konoha?" I said mysteriously while itching my head.

Gai looked back at me in a hurry.

"Lee, you're a genius. Let's head back and see if there is any bodies. We need to gather clues," He said in a hurry while standing up.

"Gai, we can't see anything when there is still a big fire going on back there. We have to wait until tomorrow "I said while I sighed.

"You are probably right Lee, We need to wait. Maybe it's the best for us. We need to get some rest." He said while sitting down again. I sat down right next to him. The branch we was sitting made some cracking noises. It was about to crack. Gai looked at me in a hurry and said, "Lee, we need to move before this branch falls apart," I got on my feet and looked down. I counted to three. "1…2…3…" after I said that I jumped down. I used my chakra to land softly. I looked up, while hoping that the branch didn't crack while Gai was up there.

"Come on Gai, Jump down" I shouted after him. And after a couple of seconds Gai jumped down. He put his hand on my shoulder

"Let's find a place to rest, Lee" He said while looking around.

We started to search for a place where we could get some rest. And before we even noticed it we were right in the middle of the forest of the dead. After we were there for a bit, Gai finally noticed and looked at me in fear.

"Lee, don't panic but I think that we are in the forest of the dead right now" He whispered quietly.

"WHAT!" I screamed in fear, as I jumped in Gais arms. Gai looked at me while one of his eyebrows were twitching.

He had that kill-expression again that he had earlier. And suddenly he punched me hard in the head while dropping me.

"Lee, when I say Don't panic THEN DON'T PANIC!" He shouted right into my ear with his big eyebrows almost touching me.

"Sorry Gai sensei, but isn't it dangerous wandering in here just the two of us all alone?" I asked.

He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"It sure is... But as long as we DON'T SCREAM we should be fine" He whispered in anger.

I looked at him with a scared smile "Ehh, So what do we do now?" I asked sarcastic.

"We wait right here until dawn. And then we get the hell out of here, you understand?" He said annoyed. I got on my feet in a hurry trying to make Gai proud.

"Sensei, I'm going to see if I can find any wood, so we can make a bonfire," I said with a proud smirk.

"No you idiot. Fire is the last thing we want to make right now. And making any sounds isn't any better. So you better keep your mouth shut, before I shut it for you, Okay Lee?" He whispered in irritation.

I sat down again in anger. "I can never do anything right" I thought to myself "while I began to take off my bandages at my hands. They were bloody and torn to pieces. I had some new rolls in my little backpack on my left thigh. I unfolded them and rolled them on my hands. "Ahhh brand new" I mumbled while drawing on the ground with my finger. I drew Sakura and me. We were together. We were happily married. But I knew that my drawing would never happen. I got sad and used my hand to wipe it away.

"Do you think that they are okay, Gai?" I asked him. He looked at me "Heh. Naruto and the others are strong… Of course they are okay," He said while smiling at me. I laid down on the ground. I used my little backpack as pillow. "Gai let's have some rest" I said while closing my eyes slowly. Gai nodded and laid down. The moon shined bright, and howls could be heard. And before I noticed it I fell asleep.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **So this is my new chapter: What happened?**_

 _ **I hope you liked it. It's hard to think and write when you are sick XD!.**_

 _ **As soon as I have the time I will make a new chapter to "Blooming Love"**_

 _ **Or even a new post a new story (UHHH)**_

 _ **Stay updated**_

 _ **(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic)**_

 _ **BAH!**_


End file.
